Ogniem i mieczem/Tom II/Rozdział I
Pewnej pogodnej nocy na prawym brzegu Waładynki posuwał się w kierunku Dniestru orszak jeźdźców złożony z kilkunastu ludzi. Szli bardzo wolno, prawie noga za nogą. Na samym przedzie, o kilkadziesiąt kroków przed innymi, jechało dwóch jakoby w przedniej straży, ale widocznie nie mieli żadnego do strażowania i czujności powodu, bo przez cały czas rozmawiali ze sobą, zamiast dawać baczenie na okolicę – i zatrzymując co chwila konie, oglądali się na resztę orszaku, a wówczas jeden z nich wołał: – Pomału tam! pomału! I orszak zwalniał jeszcze kroku zaledwie posuwając się naprzód. Na koniec wysunąwszy się zza wzgórza, które osłaniało go swym cieniem, orszak ów wszedł na przestwór oblany światłem księżyca i wtedy to można było zrozumieć ostrożność pochodu: oto w środku karawany idące obok siebie dwa konie dźwigały przywiązaną do siodełek kołyskę, w kołysce zaś leżała jakaś postać. Srebrne promienie oświecały bladą jej twarz i zamknięte oczy. Za kołyską jechało dziesięciu zbrojnych. Po spisach bez proporców można w nich było poznać Kozaków. Niektórzy prowadzili konie juczne, inni jechali luzem, ale o ile dwaj jadący na przedzie zdawali się nie zwracać najmniejszej uwagi na okolicę, o tyle ci oglądali się niespokojnie i trwożliwie na wszystkie strony. A jednak okolica zdawała się być zupełną pustynią. Ciszę przerywały tylko uderzenia kopyt końskich i wołanie jednego z dwóch jadących na przedzie jeźdźców, który od czasu do czasu powtarzał swą przestrogę: – Pomału! ostrożnie! Na koniec zwrócił się do swego towarzysza. – Horpyna, daleko jeszcze? – spytał. Towarzysz, którego zwano Horpyną, a który w istocie był przebraną po kozacku olbrzymią dziewką, popatrzył w gwieździste niebo i odrzekł: – Niedaleko. Będziemy przed północą. Miniemy Wraże Uroczyszcze, miniemy Tatarski Rozłóg, a tam już zaraz Czortowy Jar: Oj! źle by tam przejeżdżać po północku, nim kur zapieje. Mnie można, ale wam źle by było, źle! – Pierwszy jeździec wzruszył ramionami. – Wiem ja – rzekł – że tobie czort bratem, ale na czorta są sposoby. – Czort nie czort, a sposobu nie ma – odparła Horpyna. – Żeby ty, sokole, na całym świecie schowania dla swojej kniaziówny szukał, to by ty lepszego nie znalazł. Już i tędy nikt po północku nie przejdzie, chyba ze mną, a w jarze jeszcze żywy człowiek nogi nie postawił. Chce kto wróżby, to przed jarem stoi i czeka, póki nie wyjdę. Nie bój ty się. Nie przyjdą tam ani Lachy, ani Tatary, ani nikt, nikt. Czortowy Jar straszny, sam zobaczysz. – Niech sobie będzie straszny, a ja mówię, że przyjdę, ile razy zechcę. – Byleś w dzień przychodził. – Kiedy zechcę. A stanie czort w poprzek, to za rogi wezmę. – Ech, Bohun! Bohun! – Ej, Dońcówna, Dońcówna! ty się o mnie nie troszcz. Weźmie mnie czort czy nie weźmie, to nie twoja sprawa, ale to ci powiadam: radź ty sobie ze swoimi czortami, jak chcesz, byle na kniaziównę bieda nie przyszła, bo jeśli jej się co stanie, to ciebie z moich rąk ni czorty, ni upiory nie wydrą. – Raz mnie już topili, jeszcze jak my nad Donem z bratem mieszkali, drugi raz już mi w Jampolu mistrz głowę golił, a dlatego mi nic. Ale to inna rzecz. Ja z przyjaźni dla ciebie będę jej strzegła, by jej i włos na głowie od duchów nie spadł, a przed ludźmi u mnie bezpieczna. Już ci się ona nie wymknie. – A ty, sowo! jeśli tak mówisz, to czemu ty mnie wróżyła na biedę, czemu ty mi hukała nad uchem: „Lach przy niej! Lach przy niej!”? – To nie ja mówiła, to duchy. Ale się może zmieniło. Jutro ci powróżę na wodzie w kole młyńskim. Na wodzie wszystko dobrze widać, jeno trzeba długo patrzyć. Sam zobaczysz. Ale ty wściekły pies: powiedzieć ci prawdę, to się sierdzisz i za obuch łapiesz... Rozmowa urwała się, słychać było tylko uderzenia kopyt o kamienie i jakieś głosy dochodzące od strony rzeki, podobne do sykania koników polnych. Bohun nie zwrócił najmniejszej uwagi na owe głosy, które jednak wśród nocy mogły dziwić – podniósł twarz ku księżycowi i zamyślił się głęboko. – Horpyna – rzekł po chwili. – Czego? – Ty czarownica, ty musisz wiedzieć: czy prawda, że jest takie ziele, że jak się go kto napije, to musi pokochać? Lubystka czy jak? – Lubystka. Ale na twoją biedę nic i lubystka nie poradzi. Jeśliby kniaziówna innego nie kochała, to tylko dać jej się napić, ale jeśli kocha, to wiesz, co się stanie? – Co? – To jeszcze bardziej tego innego pokocha. – Przepadnijże ty ze swoją lubystką ! Umiesz ty źle wróżyć, a poradzić nie umiesz. – To słuchaj: znam ja inne ziele, co w ziemi rośnie. Kto się go napije, dwa dni i dwie noce jak pień leży, o świecie nie wie. Tego ja jej ziela dam–a potem... Kozak zatrząsł się na siodle i utkwił w czarownicy swe świecące w ciemności oczy. – Co ty kraczesz? – spytał. – Taj hodi! – zawołała wiedźma i wybuchnęła ogromnym, podobnym do rżenia klaczy, śmiechem. Śmiech ów rozległ się złowrogim echem w rozpadlinach jarów. – Suko! – rzekł watażka. Po czym oczy jego gasły stopniowo, popadał znów w zamyślenie, na koniec począł mówić, jakby sam do siebie: – Nie, nie! Kiedy my Bar brali, ja pierwszy wpadł do klasztoru, by jej przed pijanicami bronić i łeb strzaskać każdemu, kto by się jej dotknął, a ona się nożem pchnęła i teraz o bożym świecie nie wie. Dotknę jej ręką, to się znów pchnie albo do rzeki skoczy, nie upilnujesz, nieszczęsny! – Ty w duszy Lach, nie Kozak, kiedy po kozacku nie chcesz dziewczyny zniewolić... – Żeby ja był Lach! – zawołał Bohun – żeby ja był Lach! I za czapkę obu rękoma się chwycił, bo jego samego ból chwycił. – Musiała cię urzec ta Laszka – mruknęła Horpyna. – Ej, chyba urzekła! – odrzekł żałośnie. – Niechby mnie pierwsza kula nie minęła, niechbym na palu sobacze życie skończył... Jednej ja chcę na świecie i ta jedna mnie nie chce! – Durny! – zawołała z gniewem Horpyna – toć ty ją masz! – Stulże ty pysk! – zawołał z wściekłością Kozak. – A jak się ona zabije, to co? ciebie rozerwę, siebie rozerwę, łeb o kamień rozbiję, ludzi będę gryzł jak pies! Ja by duszę za nią oddał, sławę kozacką oddał, uciekłby za Jahorlik hen! od pułków za świat, aby z nią, z nią żyć, przy niej zdychać... Ot, co! A ona się nożem pchnęła. I przez kogo? przeze mnie! Nożem się pchnęła! słyszysz? – Nic jej nie będzie. Nie umrze. – Jakby umarła, to ja by ciebie ćwiekami do drzwi przybił. – Mocy ty żadnej nad nią nie masz. – Nie mam, nie mam. Ja by wolał, żeby ona mnie nożem pchnęła; niechby i zabiła, byłoby lepiej. – Głupia Laszka. Ot by po dobrej woli przyhołubiła się do ciebie. Gdzie lepszego znajdzie? – Spraw ty to, a ja ci garnek dukatów nasypię, a pereł drugi. My w Barze wzięli łupu niemało i przedtem brali. – Ty bogaty jak kniaź Jarema – i sławny. Ciebie, mówią, sam Krzywonos się boi. Kozak ręką machnął. – Co mnie z tego, koły serdcie bołyt... I znowu zapadło milczenie. Brzeg rzeki stawał się coraz dzikszy, pustszy. Białe światło księżyca nadawało fantastyczne kształty drzewom i skałom. Na koniec Horpyna rzekła: – Tu Wraże Uroczyszcze. Trzeba razem jechać. – Czemu? – Tu niedobrze. Zatrzymali konie i po chwili orszak idący z tyłu złączył się z nimi. Bohun wspiął się na strzemionach i zajrzał w kołyskę. – Spyt? – spytał. – Spyt – odpowiedział stary Kozak – sładko jak detyna. – Ja jej na sen dała – odrzekła wiedźma. – Pomału, ostorożno – mówił Bohun wlepiając oczy w uśpioną – szczoby wy jej nie rozbudyły. Misiac jej prosto w łyczko zahladaje, serdeńku mojemu. – Tycho śwityt, ne rozbudyt – szepnął jeden z mołojców. I orszak ruszył dalej. Wkrótce przybyli nad Wraże Uroczyszcze. Było to wzgórze leżące tuż przy rzece, niskie i obłe, jak leżąca na ziemi okrągła tarcza. Księżyc zalewał je zupełnie światłem, rozświecając białe, porozrzucane po całej jego przestrzeni kamienie. Gdzieniegdzie leżały one pojedynczo, gdzieniegdzie tworzyły kupy, jakoby szczątki jakichś budowli, zburzonych zamków i kościołów. Miejscami sterczały płyty kamienne pozasadzane końcem w ziemi na kształt nagrobków na cmentarzyskach. Całe wzgórze podobne było do jednego wielkiego rumowiska. I może niegdyś, dawno, za czasów Jagiełłowych, krzewiło się tu życie ludzkie; dziś wzgórze owo i cała okolica, aż po Raszków, była głuchą pustynią, w której gnieździł się tylko dziki zwierz, a nocami duchy przeklęte odprawiały swoje korowody. Jakoż zaledwie orszak wspiął się do połowy wysokości wzgórza, trwający dotychczas lekki powiew zmienił się w prawdziwy wicher, który począł oblatywać wzgórze z jakimś posępnym, złowróżbnym świstem, i wówczas mołojcom wydało się, że między owymi rumowiskami odzywają się jakieś ciężkie westchnienia, jakby wychodzące z ugniecionych piersi, jakieś żałosne jęki, jakieś śmiechy, płacze i kwilenia dzieci. Całe wzgórze poczęło się ożywiać, wołać różnymi głosami. Zza kamieni zdawały się wyglądać wysokie, ciemne postacie; cienie dziwacznych kształtów prześlizgiwały się cicho między głazami; w dali, w pomroce błyskały jakieś światełka podobne do oczu wilczych; na koniec z drugiego końca wzgórza, spomiędzy najgęstszych kup i zawalisk, ozwało się niskie, gardłowe wycie, któremu zawtórowały zaraz inne. – Siromachy? – szepnął młody Kozak zwracając się do starego esauła. – Nie, to upiory – odpowiedział esauł jeszcze ciszej. – O! Hospody pomyłuj! – zawołali z przerażeniem inni zdejmując czapki i żegnając się pobożnie. Konie poczęły tulić uszy i chrapać. Horpyna jadąca na czele orszaku mruczała półgłosem niezrozumiałe słowa, jak gdyby pacierz diabelski. Dopiero gdy przybyli na drugi kraniec wzgórza, odwróciła się i rzekła: – No, już. Tu już dobrze. Trzymać ja je musiała zaklęciem, bo bardzo głodne. Westchnienie ulgi wyrwało się ze wszystkich piersi. Bohun z Horpyną wysunęli się znów naprzód, a mołojcy, którzy przed chwilą tłumili oddech, poczęli szeptać do siebie i rozmawiać. Każdy przypomniał sobie, co mu się kiedy z duchami lub upiorami przytrafiło. – Żeby nie Horpyna, to my by nie przeszli – mówił jeden. – Mocna wid'ma. – A nasz ataman i didka ne boitsia. Nie patrzył, nie słuchał, jeno się na swoją mołodycię oglądał. – Żeby jemu się to zdarzyło, co mnie, to by nie był taki bezpieczny – rzekł stary esauł. – A co się wam zdarzyło, ojcze Owsiwuju? – Jechał ja raz z Reimentarówki do Hulajpola, a jechał nocą koło mogił. Wtem baczu, hyc coś z tyłu z mogiły na kulbakę. Obejrzę się: dziecko– sineńkie, bladeńkie!... Widno Tatary z matką w jasyr prowadzili i umarło bez chrztu. Oczki mu goreją jak świeczki i kwili, kwili! Skoczyło mi z kulbaki na kark, aż tu czuję: kąsa za uchem. O Hospody! upiór. Alem to na Wołoszy długo sługiwał, gdzie upiorów więcej niż ludzi i tam są na nie sposoby. Zeskoczyłem z konia i gindżałem w ziemię. „Zgiń! przepadnij!”, a ono jęknęło, chwyciło się za głownię od gindżała i po ostrzu spłynęło pod murawę. Przeciąłem ziemię na krzyż i pojechałem. – To na Wołoszy tyle upiorów, ojcze? – Co drugi Wołoch, to po śmierci będzie upiór – i wołoskie najgorsze ze wszystkich. Tam ich nazywają brukołaki. – A kto mocniejszy, ojcze: didko czy upiór? – Didko mocniejszy, ale upiór zawziętszy. Didka jak potrafisz zażyć, to ci będzie służył, a upiory do niczego, tylko za krwią wietrzą. Ale zawsze didko nad nimi ataman. – A Horpyna nad didkami reimentaruje. – Pewnie, że tak. Póki jej życia, póty reimentarstwa. No, żeby ona nie miała nad nimi władzy, to by jej ataman swojej zazuli nie oddał, bo brukołaki na dziewczyńską krew najłakomsze. – A ja słyszał, że ony do duszy niewinnej nie mają przystępu. – Do duszy nie mają, ale do ciała mają. – Oj! szkoda by krasawicy! Krew to z mlekiem! Wiedział nasz Batko, co w Barze brać. Owsiwuj językiem klasnął. – Nie ma co mówić. Zołotaja Laszka... – A mnie jej, ojcze, żal – mówił młody Kozak. – Jak my ją w kołyskę kładli, to rączki białe składała, a tak prosyła i prosyła: Ubij, każe, ne huby, każe neszczastływoj! – Nie będzie jej źle. Dalszą rozmowę przerwało zbliżenie się Horpyny. – Hej, mołojcy – rzekła wiedźma – to Tatarski Rozłóg, ale nie bójcie się, tu tylko jedna noc w roku straszna, a Czortowy Jar i mój chutor już zaraz. Jakoż wkrótce dały się słyszeć szczekania psów. Orszak wszedł w gardło jaru biegnącego prostopadle od rzeki, a tak wąskiego, że ledwie czterech konnych mogło w nim obok siebie postępować. Na dnie owej rozpadliny płynęła krynica mieniąc się w świetle księżycowym jak wąż i biegnąc wartko do rzeki. Ale w miarę jak orszak posuwał się naprzód, strome i urwiste ściany rozszerzały się coraz bardziej, tworząc dość obszerny rozłóg wznoszący się lekko w górę i zamknięty z boków skałami. Grunt gdzieniegdzie pokryty był wysokimi drzewami. Wiatr tu nie wiał. Długie, czarne cienie kładły się od drzew na ziemię, a na przestrzeniach oblanych światłem księżyca świeciły mocno jakieś białe, okrągłe lub wydłużone przedmioty, w których mołojcy ze strachem poznali czaszki i piszczele ludzkie. Oglądali się też z nieufnością naokół, znacząc od czasu do czasu krzyżami piersi i czoła. Wtem w dali błysło spomiędzy drzew światełko, a jednocześnie nadbiegły dwa psy, straszne, ogromne, czarne, ze świecącymi oczyma, szczekając i wyjąc na widok ludzi i koni. Na głos Horpyny uciszyły się wreszcie i poczęły obiegać wokoło jeźdźców chrapiąc przy tym i charcząc ze zdyszenia. – Niesamowite – szeptali mołojcy. – To nie psy – mruknął stary Owsiwuj głosem zdradzającym głębokie przekonanie. Tymczasem zza drzew ukazała się chata, za nią stajnia, dalej zaś i wyżej jeszcze jedna ciemna budowla. Chata na pozór była porządna i duża, w oknach jej błyszczało światło. – To moja sadyba – rzekła do Bohuna Horpyna – a tamto młyn, co zboża nie miele, jeno nasze, ale ja worożycha, z wody na kole wróżę. Powróżę i tobie. Mołodycia w świetlicy będzie mieszkać, ale kiedy chcesz ściany przybrać, to ją trzeba na drugą stronę tymczasem przenieść. Stójcie i z koni! Orszak zatrzymał się, Horpyna zaś poczęła wołać: – Czeremis! huku! huku! Czeremis! Jakaś postać z pękiem zapalonego łuczywa w ręku wyszła przed chatę i wzniósłszy ogień w górę poczęła w milczeniu przypatrywać się obecnym. Był to stary człek, potwornie szpetny, mały, prawie karzeł, z płaską, kwadratową twarzą i skośnymi, podobnymi do szczelin oczyma. – Co ty za czort? – spytał go Bohun. – Ty jego nie pytaj – rzekła olbrzymka – on ma język obcięty. – Pójdź tu bliżej. – Słuchaj – mówiła dalej dziewka – a może by mołodycię do młyna zanieść? Tu mołojcy będą przybierać świetlicę i ćwieki wbijać, to się rozbudzi. Kozacy zsiadłszy z koni poczęli odwiązywać ostrożnie kołyskę. Sam Bohun czuwał nad wszystkim z największą troskliwością i sam dźwignął w głowach kołyskę, gdy przenoszono ją do młyna. Karzeł, idąc naprzód, świecił łuczywem. Kniaziówna, napojona przez Horpynę odwarem ziół usypiających, nie rozbudziła się wcale, tylko powieki drgały jej cokolwiek od światła łuczywa. Twarz jej nabierała życia od tych czerwonych blasków. Może też kołysały dziewczynę sny cudne, bo się uśmiechała słodko w czasie tego pochodu podobnego do pogrzebu. Bohun patrzył na nią i zdawało mu się, że serce chyba mu rozsadzi żebra w piersiach. – Myłeńka moja, zazula moja! – szeptał cicho i groźnie, choć piękne lica watażki złagodniały i płonęły wielkim ogniem miłości, która go ogarnęła i ogarniała coraz bardziej, tak jak zapomniany przez wędrowca płomień ogarnia dzikie stepy. Idąca obok Horpyna mówiła: – Gdy się z tego snu rozbudzi, zdrowa będzie. Rana się jej goi, zdrowa będzie... – Sława Bohu! sława Bohu! – odpowiadał watażka. Tymczasem mołojcy poczęli przed chatą zdejmować ogromne juki z sześciu koni i wyładowywać zdobycz wziętą w makatach, kobiercach i innych kosztownościach w Barze. Rozpalono w świetlicy obfity ogień i gdy jedni znosili coraz to nowe opony, inni przystosowywali je do drewnianych ścian izby. Bohun nie tylko pomyślał o klatce bezpiecznej dla swego ptaka, ale postanowił ją przybrać, by ptakowi niewola nie zdawała się zbyt nieznośną. Wkrótce też nadszedł ze młyna i sam pilnował roboty. Noc upływała i księżyc zdjął już swoje białe światło z wierzchołków skał, a w świetlicy słychać jeszcze było przytłumione stukanie młotów. Prosta izba stawała się coraz podobniejsza do komnaty. Na koniec, gdy już ściany były obwieszone, a tok wymoszczony, przyniesiono na powrót senną kniaziównę i złożono ją na miękkich wezgłowiach. Potem uciszyło się wszystko. Tylko w stajni jeszcze przez jakiś czas rozlegały się wśród ciszy wybuchy śmiechu podobne do końskiego rżenia: to młoda wiedźma baraszkując na sianie z mołojcami rozdawała im kułaki i całusy. Ogniem i mieczem 34